


A Donquixote Christmas

by CF8WRK4U



Category: One Piece
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CF8WRK4U/pseuds/CF8WRK4U
Summary: Corazon accepts that even pirates can enjoy the holidays.





	A Donquixote Christmas

Christmas is one of the best holidays of the year, a time to get together, to share, and to basically be the most caring you can be.  
Not that it's not okay to act friendly during the rest of the year, but Christmas was like a period were all those good feeling come together.  
Christmas is holiday for the everyday people, for innocent laughing children, for cozy families.  
It was not a holiday for pirates, especially not for these pirates.

"Corazon" said Jora "Do me a favor and help decorate this tree won't you" behind her Machvise was holding up a huge Christmas tree.

Giving my usual glower I nodded to Baby-5 who was happily kneeling beside a box of decorations.

Following my direction Jora said "Baby-5 isn't tall enough to wrap the entire tree and your just the right height to help wrap the tinsel around the tree"

"Jora! Jora"! said Baby-5 excitedly in her hands was a beautiful golden star ornament, the edges were encrusted with pearls and the centered contained a collection of rubies.

"Is this the star! It's so beautiful"! she exclaimed "Please, please can I put it up"?

The woman shook her head "Heavens no child! That honor is reserved for the Captain"

Seeing the disappointed look in the young girls eyes Jora quickly added "But you can help put up some of these other decorations on" she held out an expensive looking red and gold ornament "Just look at this beauty"!

Baby-5 gasped, her eyes turning into stars as she gazed at the bauble.

"Can I help too, dasyun"? asked Buffalo who had just walked into the room, the boy was coved in white flour.

"Goodness Buffalo"! yelled Jora standing with her hands out in front of the box decorations with Baby-5 getting up to mimic her protective position "Your filthy! What on earth have you been doing"

"Diamante and Senor Pink had me help them with cooking dinner when Gladius went out to buy wine"

Jora huffed and gave him a dismissive wave "Wash your self off first, then you can help decorate" then turning back to the tree dramatically.

"Now Machvise hold the tree as we get started on decorating"! she declared "Remember Baby-5 we have too keep to the color scheme! Red and Gold"!  
Jora looked back at me, her hands on her hips "Well Corazon, aren't you going to help out too"?  
Huffing I walked over to an empty chair and plopped myself firmly down.

"Corazon! Where's your holiday spirit"?! she grunted "This is a special time for all of us"  
_"Like a woman who spends half the time cheating and gunning down others can actually claim to have any holiday spirit"_ I thought.

"Yeah"! agreed Baby-5 "It's Christmas we need to be happy! And the Young Master will be so happy with how pretty the tree is"!

I just rolled my eyes and grabbing a nearby book I slapped it over the girls head.  
"Ow"! she cried "Your so mean"!  
   "Corazon"! scowled Jora as I made my way out the room  
 

"He's acting like such a scrooge " sighed Machvise

"A Scrooge"? asked Baby-5, it was the last thing I heard before slamming the door close.

_"I'm not a scrooge"_ I thought indignantly, I in fact loved Christmas. My happiest memories were during the holiday's, like the family Christmas parties I would have with my family before they went down to the lower realm. Even after experiencing those 3 years of pain, spending Christmas with Sengoku at Marinford was always an enjoyable experience especially when he was old enough to party with his fellow marine trainee's.  
   My face heated up as I remember when Bellemere caught me under a hanging mistletoe and gave me a firm kiss on the cheek.  
I frowned " _Christmas is for good people to celebrate, not for a bunch of murdering sea-thieves"_ my teeth gritted together _"Especially for that monster"!!_

Refusing to celebrate or make merry with any criminals, so I decided right there and then I would spend the rest of the night and following day in my room.  
Maybe I'll catch up to my reading.  
I looked at the book in my hands, yes The Rainbow Mist sounds like a good read.

* * *

 

I went to sleep early that with my book night, doing my best to drown out the festive sounds the crew was making.  
It was late at night when I found myself drowsily waking-up to the sound of voices in my room.

"This isn't going to work".  
"You don't know that"!  
"Who cares, this is going to be fun"  
"Yeah"!

Still dead to the world, I barely registered the shuffling noise. That is until a light illuminated the feet of my bed .  
   _"What the hell!_ I shouted, or if you can call it that. Every night before I went to sleep I made sure to put up a dome of Calm, just incase I made a noise accidently while sleeping within ear shot of any of the other pirates.  
Me sitting up was enough to alert whoever was there as I heard a bunch of 'oohing sounds.

"Corazon"~ a voice groaned out "It's me your brother, Doflamingo"!  
From the light appeared a portrait of Doflamingo, I gave a nervous sweat as I recognized it as the one that hung in one of Doffy's studies. The picture swayed a little with the force the person must have used to keep it up, but they continued saying "Tonight you will be visited by three ghost and they will teach you the real meaning of Christmas"

"What"? I thought, I was seriously confused at that point.

**Slam!**

Down went the picture, though it was only a second later that a small figure appeared jumping at the end of his bed. Wearing a white dress and an equally pale cloth over her head was Baby-5, her appearance slightly changed with the dark make-up placed around her eyes. Probably there to make her seem more like a ghost but only managed to make her look a raccoon.  
 

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past" she said waving her hands around "I know you always used to love Christmas Corazon, but it all changed one day" turning back she motioned someone below her to bring something up. She held out baby Dellinger who gurgled happily, shockingly he was dressed just like I would dress. They had stuck my trademark beanie on his head while wrapping the ends around his head and had somehow smeared lipstick on his face.

"This is you Corazon" the "ghost" said "A happy little boy but then you got lost from your family and you became a really grumpy mean person who hates Christmas" the mini-Corazon didn't look mean and grumpy as he sucked on his tiny fist.

Then something clicked in my head _"Are they....Christmas Caroling me"?_

Gently getting down with Dellinger, a hulking figure took Baby-5's place. It was Buffalo, obviously, wrapped from head to toe in crumpled up wrapping paper with an assortment of bows in his hair.  
"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present, dasyun"~ he said, his voice muffled by the paper around his mouth "You've been a really mean person this holiday, to everyone"

"Especially Baby-5"! piped a voice from the other end of the bed.

"Especially Baby-5"! he continued "You need to change your ways or else"~

I frowned furiously making Buffalo flinch _"There seriously Christmas Caroling me"!!!_

Standing up abruptly I stood up, as if I was going to stand there and let a bunch a pirate brats lecture me about peace on earth and good will towards men.  
"Wait, don't leave"! cried Baby-5 "You still haven't met the Ghost of Christmas Future"! next to her was Law, who was dressed in a long black hoodie and holding a cardboard cut out of a head-stone.

"Yeah, Corazon"! Law said with a smirk "Your going to die in the future" he pulled out a scythe "Cause of death, Lung Cancer from smoke addiction"  
Was that real!

That's it, I was really pissed. It was too early to deal with this shit!  
 

Grabbing all three of them (except Dellinger, knowing well Jora would probably chew my neck of for hurting the small half-fishman) I threw open my door and tossed the kid's out. The thud of there bodies and their pained cries was loud enough to bring the attention of some of the crews occupants.  
"

God! Do you know what time it is"? groaned Gladius

"Baby-5"! cried Jora, with Machvise coming right behind her "I ask you to look after Dellinger for the night and I see you floundering around, just look at you child"! by then

The girl looked down at her knee's " I just wanted Corazon to change, even just for a little while" she began to tear up "I just wanted all of us to be happy tomorrow"

Now the adults were all staring judgmentally at me.

"Couldn't even act decent for a holiday, Corazon" Senor Pink tutted

Seeing all those judgmental stares enraged me so much, I just wanted to be left alone in peace but some how I was the bad guy if a bunch of kids (who were training to become pillaging pirates) broke in my room "trying to teach me about the spirit of Christmas" and I ended up throwing them out the room.

I didn't trust myself not to go off on the hypocrites I stomped out the hallway, but not before grabbing a packet of cigars and a lighter.

Once on the deck I blew a few puffs, immediately relaxing, but still disgruntled at what had transpired.

"Corazon"?

Turning around I saw my brother, in his silk pajamas, coming towards me. Seeing the angry look in my eye he sighed saying "So you saw Baby-5 surprised"  
I looked at him with a quirked eyebrow "She noticed earlier that you weren't at the Christmas Eve celebrations and after hearing that baby story about that Scrooge or what not, she thought she actually hit something" he looked at me, almost apologetically " I had a bit of a conversation with her, Baby-5 really wanted to know about you.....you know before everything went sour in our lives"

I wondered if Doffy had actually told the young girl about our past, noticing my look he continued saying "I was vague don't worry, though...." he added "She has a point"

I gave a dismissive grunt but he kept talking "Ever since you came back you've been tense around the whole crew"

A bead of nervous sweat ran down my face "Damn! Could he be on to me? Did I finally blow my cover"!  
 

   "You've been so cold, to the kids, to the members of the family, the executives....me"  
I looked up shocked as he stared back at me with a slight frown on his brow "I don't know what happened after you left, what you've experienced so far. But....but I was hoping you at least feel at home here and finally open up to our new family"  
I bit at the end of me cigarette bitterly, it was times like this were my job was the hardest. I would never EVER consider these people my family, they were a gang of filthy murdering thieving criminal's that needed to be put away.

But damn if it didn't get him when his brother acted like that.  
Like he actually had a heart.

He sighed "Baby-5 was only thinking of trying to make an Executive happy during Christmas "

I couldn't help but snort at that _"And how was performing their version of A Christmas Carol trying to help me"?_  
"But I'll punish her and the rest if your really annoyed about it"

It was silent for a few minutes before I let out a big breath of air, turning around I nodded no and continued puffing my cigarette being careful to slap at the quickly spreading ember.  
"Alright Corazon, what ever you say" said Doflamingo, then laying a hand on his shoulder he murmured quietly "You can stay inside tomorrow if you want, I wouldn't blame you. Ether case though **Merry Christmas Rocinante"**  
And then he left, my body shuddered when his hand left my shoulder. All I could bring myself to do was stare at the stars and ponder what my evil big brother said.

* * *

 

It was Christmas morning and I was struggling to keep my eyes open.  
"Corazon"? Doflamingo asked when he entered the living area "Don't tell me you have been here all night"

To tired to give a response of some kind of response I finally gave in to closing my eyes. I couldn't see Doffy's face but I could tell by the tone of his voice that he had a content smile on his face as he said "Well I'm glad to see you with us this morning, stay there if you like were going to be opening presents soon"  
I managed a hazy nod before slumping further into the chair. As people began to pile into the room exchanging presents, I could make out the excited voices of those who had received their presents.

"Oh Machvise," said Jora "How thoughtful"!

"I just knew that fan was just the color you wanted for your wardrobe"  
  

Gladius was studying a silver gun he had received "I'm really liking this flintlock "  
"What's flint about it" commented Senor Pink as he played with his new gold lighter "Its silver" the other man rolled his eyes as the other chuckled at his own bad joke.

"Boxing gloves"? asked Baby-5 when she and Buffalo opened their own gift from Loa-G  
"I figured you both needed to be familiar with all forms of fighting styles" the martial artist said "Fightin-G that's G"!  
" Beheheh! Doffy look what we got you"! shouted Trebol as he sat next to Pica and Diamante. The captain smiled when he unwrapped the gift to find a golden watch covered in pink and white diamonds.  
"A handsome thing, don't you think"? asked Diamante  
"I hope you like it" said Pica  
"Yes, thank you" said Doflamingo slipping the watch on, he turned towards the tree "Hmm, did everyone receive their gifts"?

"I'm pretty sure, why"? asked Diamante, the Donquixote captain pointed to four messily wrapped packages. Curious Gladius walked over to the tree and picking up one of the presents "Oh, it's for Baby-5" he said  
"Really"? the young girl asked, she walked up to the marksmen with Buffalo following behind her.  
  "Wow"! Buffalo said "There's one for me too"

"And Law and Dellinger"! cried Baby-5, the dark-haired kid who had been standing gloomily in the corner looked up surprised. Handing out the gifts many of the young kids gave happy cries while Law only held a blank stare.

"Oh, how beautiful"! gushed Baby-5 as she pulled out a dark velvet dress.

Buffalo looked over his new gambling set "Hey Baby-5, want to play later on"?  
"

How sweet"! said Jora as she unwrapped Dellinger's gift, which was a new stuffed bear, and chuckled when the toddler ripped the stuffed arm off.

"Hey, what the heck"! cried Law, in his hands was a white steel lunch-box that read in big bold letters HUMAN ORAGAN TRANSPLANT.

The whole room laughed "It looks like something you would have Law" said Trebol giddily.

"Question though, who did get these presents" no one answered and I did my best to look uninterested and sleepy, the later not being to hard. I wasn't able to fall asleep after what Doffy told me, I always knew in order to play my part as a spy I needed to keep up my guise as the cold Heart-Executive.

But Crap! Corazon could be cold during the holidays but not Rocinante!

We were lucky to be docked by a city and though the shop-keepers ( if their were any still by their work place) where angered to be awaken at this ungodly hour they dared not refuse me since they knew which crew I came from. Doing my best to wrap the presents with my clumsy hands I barley managed to get them out of the tree before the sun rose and Doflamingo walked into the room.  
No one said anything still, but all the same Doffy walked right up too me and placed a hand on my shoulder. Remembering one last thing I discretely held out a box to my brother, who took it gently.

Inside the box were two crystal flamingos, positioned so that there necks made a heart.  
"This is lovely Corazon" Doflamingo said, he squeezed his shouldered as a extra thanks. Content with my efforts I allowed myself to close my eyes fully taking in the smiles of my brother and the kids of the crew.

Criminals don't really deserve Christmas , but it came any how.  
Because even if you're a pirate, as long as you have people who care anyone can celebrate.  
If only for a day.


End file.
